


Apartment Hunting

by acercrea



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is helping him look for a place, Derek wants to be a supportive mate, M/M, Stiles is going to college, Stiles wants to be independent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 16:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15689055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acercrea/pseuds/acercrea
Summary: Derek and Stiles are looking for an apartment for Stiles when he goes away to college. Inspired by Waiting by the incredible isthatbloodonhisshirt (wasterella)





	Apartment Hunting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isthatbloodonhisshirt (wasterella)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasterella/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Waiting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15503010) by [isthatbloodonhisshirt (wasterella)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasterella/pseuds/isthatbloodonhisshirt). 



> A/N: So this was inspired by another fic that I absolutely adored called Waiting by isthatbloodonhisshirt (wasterella). This is set after that fic and I highly recommend reading that first, it will make much more sense if you do. However, if you don’t have the time to read an 80k word fic as a pre-requisite to a one-shot I have summarized Waiting in the end notes. But you should totally read it because she is amazing and one of my favorite writers. And I did ask permission before I posted this, I have her blessing.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything associated with Teen Wolf, this is not for profit, and I am expanding on a plot by isthatbloodonhisshirt (wasterella). This is just for fun.

“Ok.” Derek started as he guided the Camaro off of the freeway, his phone on the dash quietly directing him. “We have 4 places that I found, that meet all of your qualifications. Close to your school, within your budget, and that seem to be in a neighborhood where your dad won’t have to worry about you being stabbed if you decide to walk somewhere at night. I have budgeted an hour for each place, but that also includes driving to the next place. We will probably have to find somewhere in there to grab a bite to eat. What is so funny?” Derek asked as Stiles started chuckling.

“It’s nothing, it just sounds like you put a lot of work into finding me an apartment. Did you make a spreadsheet to compare all of the potential places?” Stiles inquired with a mischievous twinkle in his eye, reaching out to cup Derek’s cheek.

“Stiles, I am trying to be supportive, can you please just let me?” Derek asked, a slight blush creeping up on his cheek.

“Oh my gosh, you did, that is so adorable. I never should have shown you how to use Excel, but that is so freaking cute,” Stiles teased, pulling his had back and chuckling when Derek nipped playfully at his fingers.

“Ok, first, you didn’t show me Excel, it was a thing when I was 15 and I had a math teacher who liked us to make pie charts for some reason. Second, we should go inside, Angie is probably waiting for us,” Derek tried to change the subject as he opened his door and got out of the car.

“Oh, you think you getting out of the car ends this conversation, think again. We have 3 more apartments to drive to and then we have to get all the way back to Beacon Hills. This is so not over,” Stiles promised with a grin as Derek pushed a button on a panel near the door.

“Who’s there?” a female voice asked over the intercom.

“Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski about the apartment for rent? We have an appointment with Angie,” Derek answered.

“Very good, please take the elevator to floor 5,” she responded, followed by the door buzzing.

“Smell anything concerning?” Stiles asked when they were in the elevator.

“No, everything smells human, although at least one of the neighbors is 420 friendly,” Derek replied.

“Derek, we are within a mile of a college campus. It would be more concerning if you didn’t smell pot,” Stiles chuckled as the doors opened to reveal a short brunette woman in a suit.

“Mr. Hale, Mr. Stilinski, welcome. Did you find the place alright?” Angie asked as she led them to a door at the end of the hall.

“Yes, no problem at all,” Derek answered as she opened the door to reveal a modest one-bedroom apartment.

“As we discussed on the phone it is $700 a month, 5 minutes from campus but not in a party neighborhood, so if you want the option to sleep on the weekend you have it. Water, gas, electrical, and trash are included. The kitchen is a decent size, living room nice and spacious, there is a balcony through the sliding doors, full bathroom with a shower and a tub, and a bedroom large enough to comfortably fit a king-sized bed. I understand that Mr. Stilinski will be living here full time and you will be going back and forth to your hometown Mr. Hale?” Angie asked.

“That is correct, I had to take some time off of school, but if all goes to plan I will be joining Stiles for Spring semester, so it makes more sense to me to have my name on the lease from the beginning, that way I don’t have to hunt for a place mid-year. Besides, most places have rules about overnight guests, and I don’t want to get Stiles in trouble,” Derek replied, deliberately lacing their fingers together.

“Right, that is very reasonable. Shall I show you the bedroom?” Angie asked with a bright smile.

 

***

 

“So, what do we think so far?” Derek asked as he dragged a couple of his fries through some ketchup.

“The first place was really nice, despite being at the top of my budget. Second place was more in my price range and I am more comfortable with that, but we will need to get blackout curtains if we go with that place because I’m not in love with the number of east facing windows in the bedroom. I think we can agree that the third place is a solid no, there were too many casual code violations and I don’t want to get electrocuted in my shower every morning, even if it is only $375 a month. Side note, I hope the last place is nearby and phenomenal because I want to marry this burger,” Stiles responded as he finished the last of his food, eyeing Derek’s last remaining fries as he chewed.

“Well, we are basically on campus right now, so you can have this burger again no matter what,” Derek chuckled, throwing a napkin at his boyfriend and quickly finishing.

“Amen to that,” Stiles joked as they gathered their things and left.

“Wow, this is really nice looking,” Stiles remarked as the pulled into a parking space at the last building. “Are you sure this is in my price range? Did you put down the wrong number on your spreadsheet?”

“I thought we agreed that you would stop ragging on my spreadsheets until we got home?” Derek asked as he put in a code to open the front door, holding it open for Stiles.

“Sorry, last time, I promise. So, who are we meeting here? Is it another Janice? Because I kind of always picture landlords being named Janice,” Stiles commented as Derek pushed the button for the elevator.

“So, I have a confession about this one,” Derek started as he entered the elevator, pulling out a key, putting it in the slot next to Penthouse and turning it, causing the doors to close and the elevator to start going up.

“Is this the kind of confession where I wind up yelling at you for spending too much money on me and we spend the next couple of nights in separate beds?” Stiles asked cautiously as the elevator stopped and the doors opened into a large, empty living room.

“I hope not, but I am going to ask you to be patient and hear be out before you start yelling at me,” Derek requested as he led Stiles to the middle of room and sitting him on the steps that led to the sunken living room.

“I make no promises but I will try,” Stiles grumbled as Derek sat next to him and took his hands.

“The confession is that I am the owner of the penthouse and 2 other condos in this building. I know you think it is impulsive to by property when I haven’t graduated and been accepted to college yet,” Derek barreled on when it looked like Stiles was going to interrupt, “but I have.”

“You have what, Derek, bought me a condo when I specifically told you that it was too big a gift and that I wouldn’t accept it? I know that you have enough money that you never have to work if you don’t want to, but I don’t want you to spend it frivolously. I love that you are getting your GED and that you are going to try to join me in Spring once you have your certificate. But I don’t want you to spend all of this money when you don’t know where you are going to end up. You may decide you like another school better and want to go there and I don’t want to hold you back,” Stiles said.

“Ok, a) you totally didn’t listen to what I said before you went on your tirade because b) I just told you that I graduated high school and got accepted to college and you didn’t even process that. If it will make you feel better you can try to pay me rent I won’t accept, or you can rent one of the condos from me, but I needed a place to live here and I purchased one because it made more sense to me than renting for the next 4 years. We can rent it out if we decide to move back home once we graduate, but this is mine for at least that long and I am going to be living here while I get my under grad degree. I am inviting my mate to move into this place with me because even if he does rent a condo from me we are going to be spending most of the time cohabitating anyway, so it would be a waste of money, especially when I could rent out that space to someone else. This is an investment Stiles, that is why I bought it. I didn’t do it for you. I did it for us,” Derek finished, using his finger to push Stiles’ jaw back up.

Stiles suddenly recovered from his stupor, leaning forward and crushing his lips to Derek’s and basically crawling into his lap. “Are you serious?” he asked between kisses. “You graduated high school and got accepted to college? When? How? Derek you are the most amazing person I have ever met. You spent over 6 years as a wolfman and you managed to cram 3 full years of high school into 5 months. How did you do that? Holy shit, dude, I don’t even know what to say.”

“Does this mean you forgive me and you will move in with me?” Derek asked when Stiles moved on to his neck.

“Yes, you idiot,” Stiles chuckled. “I am so fucking proud of you; do you know that?”

“I kind of got that idea, yeah. Do you want a tour of our place?” Derek asked. He laughed when Stiles jumped up and started tugging on his hand to drag him up so he they could explore together.

 

Come chat with me on [Tumblr](http://acercrea.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I hope you enjoyed it, I had a lot of fun reading the original fic and I wanted to share this idea that invaded my brain and wouldn’t leave me alone until I had written it. Leave a comment, kudos, whatever, they make my day and I respond to all comments.
> 
> And for those who needed it, the summary for Waiting(with the smallest number of spoilers as possible): Derek survived the fire, but went mad and turn into a feral wolf to avoid having to deal with losing his family. He is tied to the Nemeton and when he is in a bad mood the town suffers. Every year the town picks one person to look after Derek and keep him happy, and Stiles is the one picked this year. Stiles helps Derek come back to himself and become human again.


End file.
